


Bringing the Weasleys Closer

by that_one_dudee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Feels, Fred is dead, Gen, after Battle of Hogwarts, george and molly comfort each other, so much feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_dudee/pseuds/that_one_dudee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw something from Tumblr a while back about a head cannon of George dying his hair an outrageous color and Molly getting mad  until she heard George say one day that he kept thinking he saw 'him' in the mirror,and this kind of happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringing the Weasleys Closer

George had died his hair a bright blue no more than a month after the battle at Hogwarts. Simply stated, Molly was not pleased. She'd put up such a fuss that if Gorge and Molly were in the same room, it was known that you should get out of there as fast as possible before one of the two started fighting and brought you into it, and no one wanted to be in the middle of a Weasley fight. It soon got to the point where Molly would 'forget' to call George to the table for dinner, and unless you wanted to face Molly's wraith later, no one would dare go get him. The other Weasleys, of course took pity on George and would make a plate of food when they thought Molly wasn't looking to take up to his room so that George wouldn't be forced to eat with an angry Molly. Molly always saw, but she never got mad at them. George was still her boy and she loved him with all her heart, even if his life decisions were stupid.  
It was a Saturday, and no one was home but Molly, George, and his friend Lee Jordan. George hadn't left his room for four, and Arthur had called Lee to see what was wrong with George before he left for work.  
Molly fixed up a plate of sandwiches for George and his friend for lunch, knowing what an appetite Lee had and that George hadn't eaten breakfast that morning. She quietly moved up the steps to George's bedroom, hoping to catch a bit of the boy's conversation.  
"Yeah, I get where your coming from, George." Lee said sympathetically.  
"It's just... I couldn't stand it. Every time I looked in the mirror... I kept thinking it was him. I just couldn't."  
Molly slowly moved back down the stairs, forgetting about the plate of sandwiches for the boys still in her hand. All this time, she'd been fighting with George about his Weasley red hair, when really, he just changed it to get through with Fred's death.  
Silently, tears poured down her face. Molly felt arms come from behind her and embrace her, pulling her into a warm hug.  
"I should have been more supportive of you. I'm so sorry, I-I didn't know." she sobbed.  
"It's okay mum. It's okay." George whispered soothingly. They stood there for the rest of the day until Ginny came home, crying into each other's arms and sharing stories of Fred's crazy adventures before crying again into each other.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any information as to who posted the head cannon this story was based off of, please say in the comments.
> 
> Any and all comments are welcome. I'm always welcome to ya'll's opinions on my writing :)


End file.
